dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Gonzalez
Steve Gonzalez is a Character in the Dexter Comics. Referred to as "The Condo King", he's the owner of the New Hope Foundation and an old classmate of Dexter Morgan that hails from Cuba. Originally a bully, after a "run-in" with Dexter he claims to have changed his ways and is now a "Mother Theresa" in Miami. Appearance Steve is a Hispanic man with well-groomed black hair and dark green eyes. He wears a charismatic smile and a fine grey suitjacket over a black-button up shirt, complete with matching grey dress pants. He's shown to be relatively handsome and fit, even in his youth where he was a prime athlete at Dexter's school. Personality On the outside, he's referred to as a "Mother Theresa"Rita Morgan or more accuratley, the newspapers that report on him in the Dexter Comics due to his work with the foundation he runs. In person, he's very charismatic and generous, greeting people a large smile and even hugs people he hasn't seen in over 20 years. To Dexter, despite the fact that he strapped Steve to a table in his youth and almost killed him, he's actually thankful for the experience...claiming that it helped change him for the better. He remains secretive over the exact details around Dexter's wife, though he mentions it at least twice that it's something Dexter wouldn't talk about. In the past, he used to be a generic bully. Arriving from Cuba in high school, he struggled through many classes so he was pressured to do better with his education. He made up for this by picking on others in school and being an aggressive athlete in sports. When it comes to being a bully, he singled out Dexter and made his life hell...something that Dexter wanted revenge on. He came up behind Steve one day in the locker room when no one was around and knocked him out, strapping him to a table threatening to kill. When Steve awoke, he stared at Dexter potentially scared half to death but didn't make a noise. This event apparently changed who he was. In the present, Dexter makes note that despite all the time that has passed...he still has the "Same eyes". Suggesting that inside, he's still the bully he once was...and is possibly worse than that. Early life Steve was born in Cuba, where he immigrated to Miami, Florida and went to the Coconut Grove High School. It was hard on him growing up, he struggled in many of his classes but made up for it by being a tough athlete and scored highly due to his physical capability. Unfortunately, the pressure he faced forced Steve to become a bully and he singled out a classmate by the name of Dexter Morgan to be his patsy. He would often steal his food or purposely throw footballs at his head, even one time at the showers taking his clothes and drenching them in the hot steaming water of the facility, forcing Dexter to walk home drenched. This attitude however led to Dexter, a budding psychopath, to sneak up behind Steve one day with some wire and knock him out. When he awoke, he was strapped to a table nude with tape covering his mouth and a grinning Dexter above him holding a knife casually. His life in danger, he stared at Dexter frightened to death before the janitor stumbled upon the two effectively saving the boy's life. Dexter was able to get off with this and Steve, ever since that day, left Dexter alone for the rest of their time in high school. Plot Dexter: Issue 1 Dexter Morgan arrives at his high school reunion for Coconut Grove High. Among everyone at the party, Dexter barely knew any of them though some adults made themselves known in less appropriate ways (Judge Graham for instance). When his wife, Rita Morgan, asked if he had someone he was close to in high school like a best friend...it's then that Dexter saw Steve Gonzalez in the distance, a woman on each arm. He strolled through the dance floor, a man labeled as "number three on the ten sexiest men in Miami list". Rita who basically read aloud his autobiography from memory, insisted on her husband to have them meet. So Dexter reluctantly went along and walked up to Steve, who at first looked at him with a stare before immediately hugging his former classmate. The charismatic attitude he showed was completely different from the bully Dexter once knew and the two conversed, with Steve revealing that Dexter showed him the "error of his ways" though if not melodramatic about it (being strapped to a table has that effect on people, apparently). Due to his change in attitude, he went on to become successful and runs the New Hope Foundation, where he's considered a "Mother Theresa" for all the work he does there. After being introduced to Rita and spending some time talking, he asks for her hand on the dance floor to which Dexter let's them go for it. He keeps his eyes on Steve, remarking to himself that even after all these years he had the same eyes: the eyes of the bully who once tormented him. Gallery SteveGonzalez1.png|When Dexter first sees Steve among the crowd SteveGonzalez2.png SteveGonzalez3.png Trivia *Listed as "Number Three" on the Top Ten Sexiest Men in Miami list.Rita Morgan, as she talks about Steve to her husband before introduction *His role somewhat parallels Joe Walker in the Season Six episode Those Kinds of Things. In that episode, Dexter goes to his high school reunion (just like in Issue 1 of the comics) and spots Walker in the distance. In the past, Walker was a football star for the school and was potentially a bully to others. He didn't have any notable recollection of Dexter however, just remembering him as sort of a quiet guy but nevertheless talked to him in a charismatic tone. **However, Dexter went to the reunion to find Walker rather than visit it because he was forced to go. Rita was also already dead by the time Dexter went to his reunion in the TV series and the high schools are completely different (in the Comics it's called Coconut Grove High School while it's the Alan B. Shepard High School in the series). References Category:Characters Category:Characters (Comics) Category:Attempted Victims